Mirth and Misfortune
by AnimeGirl9781
Summary: A short oneshot on Kaname's thoughts when he realizes that he has to give up on the one thing he holds dear. If I get enough views or enough reviews saying that I should continue, I will. It's all up to you guys :) BTW, if you've read my other fanfic, Sadness of the Soul, I'm sorry to say that it's on hiatus for now. Thanks for understanding!


Hey guys! So yeah, sorry for disappearing for a month. I got abducted by aliens... help!

So this I what I wrote when I was being an angsty drama queen who woke up at 3 in the morning...

Yeah. Anyway, if you've read my other fanfic, Sadness of the Soul, I'm sorry to say that it's on hiatus for now. I've got major writer's block at the moment.

That's all. Happy reading!

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. "Yuuki?"

There was no answer, only the sound of an owl hooting. Kaname frowned. Yuuki was unusually quiet today, but lately, hadn't she just been silent? In all honesty, lately meant a few months ago, when she'd left Cross Academy with Kaname. During the first month, she cut herself away from the world bit by bit, day by day, During the second month, she refused to drink. And during the third month, she scarcely even spoke.

Now, it was the ninth month. Yuuki – or what was even left of her – had become the definition of a robot.

She ate and drank. Actually, she just chugged down blood tablets. No fresh blood. According to her, bloodsucking was filthy.

She slept every night. Or rather, she tried to sleep. How many countless nights had been haunted by nightmares? Sometimes, she even wished that she'd never wake up.

She moved around like a zombie. If you could even call it moving. It was more like mopping. And every day, she wished that her unstoppable heart would just stop moving and let her die.

That's right. The bubbly Yuuki everyone loved before had disappeared without a trace. But Kaien still loved her. He phoned her every two days – although it was usually Kaname who answered. Yori sent her mail every week, telling her how everybody missed her – but most of the time, Yuuki never even read them. Kaname loved Yuuki as well, more than anything; more than himself. And now, he was giving up on her, because he had realized that she'd never see him as more than a brother. It pained him, the harsh reality of it, but he knew it was the best option for both of them.

"Yuuki, may I come in?" He knocked on the door again. His sister's muffled "Mmhm" drifted out. It was barely audible, but it was a response nonetheless. Just hearing her saccharine voice made him want to keep him for himself, forever. But he couldn't stand losing her – seeing her lose herself in an abysmal pit of darkness. No. What should be done had to be done.

Kaname opened the door to his sister's room. It was nighttime, and the lights should've been on, but the room was engulfed in darkness – save for the faint glow emitting from Yuuki's phone.

She had been attempting to call someone, Kaname realized. A half-entered phone number flashed on the screen.

XXX-XXXX-XX... Even without the last two digits, Kaname could tell who the recipient would've been. After all, how many nights had he spent awake, wishing that he could kill the man who stole his sister away from him? And yet, he couldn't bring himself to completely hate the hunter. Yuuki should've been aware that she was in complete possession of his heart and soul, and since she didn't hate the silver-haired man, who was he to do so? In his eyes, Yuuki was like a goddess; her word was his command, unless it concerned her wellbeing.

If she told him to kill everyone in the world for her, he would do so without hesitation.

If she told him to sacrifice his heart for her, he'd also do so.

And if she told him to undergo the most grueling torture available, he'd still gladly do it.

If it was for her, what wouldn't he do?

If it wasn't for her sake, he never would've given up on his maniacal love.

Kaname continued to stare at Yuuki's cellphone, and his heart clenched painfully. She wanted to see Zero so desperately, huh? Well, wasn't she in luck today.

"Yuuki," he started, "if you wanted to go back so badly, you could've just told me." He smiled sorrowfully, a smile that bled grief and sadness.

Yuuki's head shot up. "No, Kaname-sama..."

"Shh, Yuuki... I understand." Kaname lovingly sifted his hand through his sister's silky tresses. She still wouldn't call him "brother" or just "Kaname." "I called the Headmaster today. He seemed to really miss you... your friend Wakaba did too." He purposefully didn't mention Zero, since even the Headmaster hadn't mentioned anything about him.

"What... What about Z-" Yuuki stuttered nervously. Kaname smiled bitterly. Even now, all of her thoughts were filled with him.

"Why don't you go find out yourself?" he interrupted. His sister stared blankly at him. "The Headmaster is expecting you. I called him." He began to remove items from her desk and place them neatly into a suitcase.

"Wait... Kaname..." Yuuki hesitated. Never in a million years would she have expected Kaname to let her go back to Cross Academy. He wasn't joking, was he?

"It's alright, Yuuki. I already told the Headmaster that you'll be there for the rest of the year. The car is already prepared. The Headmaster is welcoming you tomorrow morning."

"But, Kaname, isn't this too sudden?"

Kaname smiled. At least he still held some position in her heart. "Yuuki, you know you can come back anytime you want." He gently took her hand, as if she were a porcelain doll, and led her over to the bed. The stuffed animals sat forlornly on the pink sheets. When she was laid down, he tucked the sheets around her as if she was the most precious object in the world. To him, rather, she was.

"Yuuki..." Just stay here. Please. You're... you're the only thing I have left. His hand subconsciously tightened around her fingers. For an instant, he actually considered kneeling down and pleading his sister to stay with him at the Kuran mansion, but he couldn't stand it anymore... her lightless eyes and faded smile. He'd realized it – the longer he kept her here, the more she would disappear. He didn't want to witness, much less be the cause of, her lively and bright spirit being washed away into a desolate and woeful form.

So, instead, he just said, "Sweet dreams," and did something he never would've dreamed of doing before. No, this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. It hadn't occurred to him, not even once, of giving up on this love that had hurt him so much. And he did something so unprecedented that anyone who had ever known him would've said, "What the hell did you do with Kaname?"

He let go.

* * *

Reviews make Kaname's depression go away! Personally, I prefer Zero better than Kaname, so if you guys want me to continue this, it'll probably end up as a Zeki fanfic. :)

Thanks for reading!

Xoxo

\- AnimeGirl9781


End file.
